User blog:XrosHearts/CFV Link ~ Linked Soul
A boy aged about 16 dressed in brilliant colors runs down a street in a rush. “Crap! They’re going to punish me for coming late!” The boy rushes down the streets and narrowly avoids crashing into people. And accidently bumps into a smaller kid. “Sorry!” He helps the kid up but notices that he dropped both of them dropped their stuff. He and the kid both scurry to pick up their belongings. Then the boy continued to run away. ---- The boy enters a shop. “You’re late.” States a boy. “Come on Tsuko! If you keep doing this what hope do you have of being a professional?” a girl asks. “Ryu. Ai. Don’t be so harsh on him. But they are correct, you have to stop procrastinating.” Says the other girl. “Why are you being so harsh, Yuki?” Tsuko asks. Yuki’s brother enters the room. “Oh right! You all have a team practice today.” Says Dai. “Well then Tsuko as punishment for being late you have to face me in a cardfight.” “Ryu-kun!” Ai said. Ryu placed his card down. “Get ready.” “Stand up my Vanguard!” Tsuko says. “Stand up The Vanguard. Ice Prison Blade.” Ryu says. “Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu.” “My turn I draw and ride Ice Prison Warrior, Pluto. Blade moves back.” “Draw. I ride Assault Eradicator, Saikeiand move Linchu back. Now Saikei attacks.” “No Guard.” “Drive check. Critical trigger.” Standing next to them Yuki and Ai are intensely looking at the game. “Go Tsuko!” Ai cheers. “Don’t be so sure Ai.” interrupts Yuki, “Ryuzaki is too good of a player to let this mess him up.” “I draw. Ride Judge of the Ice Prison, Hades. And Call Ice Prison Beast, Cerberus. Blade boosts and Hades attacks. Drive check.” “Alright! Draw trigger. I give the power to Saikei and now you can’t attack me anymore this turn.” “I end.” “Stand & Draw. I ride Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon! Call Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki.” “What?” “Boosted by Shuki, Spark rain attacks.” “Drive Check” “Shuki attacks!” “Guard!” “I end my turn.” “Draw. I ride Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist! With a boost from Blade, Nightmist attacks.” “Guard! You need 1 trigger for it to hit.” “You think I can’t get it? First check & second.” Tsuko was staring intensely at the checks. “Got it. With the Heal I recover a damage and give the power to Cerberus.” “How!?” “Cerberus attacks.” “Guard.” “Stand and draw. I ride Eradicator, Red Storm General! And now seek my ma-” “You can’t. You only have 3 cards in your drop zone. You would have been better off riding that Tempest Bolt in your hand.” “General attacks!” “Perfect Guard.” “Twin Drive Check! Alright I got a critical! All effects to Shuki, attack!” “Damage check. Draw trigger.” “Enough child’s play. Final Turn!” “Yuki-chan? Can he really win this turn?” Ai asks. “Maybe.” “Breakride Ice Prison Warden, Phlegethon! Breakride skill. Superior call Stormride Ghost Ship and Ice Prison Banshee, Caroline. Call a second Ice Prison Blade. Boosted by Blade, Cerberus attacks.” “Guard.” “Ghost Ship attacks with a boost from Caroline.” “Damage check.” “Phlegethon attacks boosted by Blade.” “Perfect guard!” “Twin Drive. A Stand trigger I give all effects to Cerberus. And second, another stand. Standing Ice Prison blade. Now Limit Break! I retire Ghost Ship and Caroline and superior call a 2nd cerberus and Zombie Guide of the Ice Prison. Caroline’s effect let me add 3000 power to my 1st cerberus with a soulblast and Zombie guide’s effect gives 3000 to the 2nd.” “Oh no.” “Boosted by Zombie Guide, Cerberus attacks.” “Now Boosted by Blade my other Cerberus attacks.” “Damage check.” Tsuko sighs out of relief, “I thought I was gonna lose.” “Activating Ice Prison Blade’s effect to superior call Lord of The Seven Seas, Nightmist!” “I forgot about that!” “Nightmist attacks! And thats how you finish a game.” “Wow Ryu-kun! You are amazing.” Ai exclaims. “And as always Tsuko needs to practice.” Yuki adds. “Maybe he should just find a clan that he sticks with.” Ryu says, “its the first thing you need to do.” Tsuko went to place the deck into his bag when he noticed a strange envelope and box. You Team Linked Soul have been invited to take place in The Vanguard Grand Prix, the biggest Cardfight tournament in the world. Tsuko was confused as to why he had this and looked at the box. In it was a deck and 5 tickets along with a note. You will be needing this. “Guys. Who else knows about our team name?” Tsuko asks as the rest look at him strangely. “What do you mean?” Yuki asks. Tsuko hands over the invitation and the box. "Why would we get this even though we are practically unknown?" Yuki asks. "I don't like the sound of this." Ryu says. ---- (End of Chapter 1) Category:Blog posts